Destiny
by Kimmberly
Summary: Keringat mengalir dari tiap inci tubuh dan wajah selaras mereka, yang muda bersiap pada posisi kuda-kuda, tubuhnya menegap siaga, mata hitam legamnya awas, ia merasa takut tapi bukan kepada lawannya terlebih pada apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini—.


Hembusan angin menerpa kedua sosok yang tengah berhadapan dengan jarak membentang antara keduanya. Matahari terbenam menjadi saksi mereka kala itu, menikmati keduanya saling bertatapan dalam keheningan.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Serang aku."

Pemuda di seberang menggenggam tongkatnya erat, ia menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tak mau menyerang, aku yang akan menyerangmu! Hiyah!"

Dalam balutan _armor_ megahnya ia mengayunkan pedang pemberian dari baginda raja, pedang bersejarah yang dulunya digunakan untuk menaklukan setiap lawannya dalam peperangan. Ia menerjang antusias, tidak setengah-setengah mengeluarkan tenaga, cukup sudah tenaganya ia simpan dan kali ini ia ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Keringat mengalir dari tiap inci tubuh dan wajah selaras mereka, yang muda bersiap pada posisi kuda-kuda, tubuhnya menegap siaga, mata hitam legamnya awas, ia merasa takut tapi bukan kepada lawannya terlebih pada apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini—lebih kepada takdir yang mengharuskan adanya salah satu pemenang, dia atau pria berumur di hadapannya._ Sword_ bertemu _staff_, pemilik pedang semakin menekan lawannya yang menggunakan tongkat untuk bertahan,

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi seorang pengecut. Serang aku!"

Ketika pedang terangkat, benda itu mengarah ke bagian perut pemuda di bawahnya, dengan sigap ia memindahkan tongkat menghalau pedang itu menebas tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melawan ayah."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai seorang pemimpin? Bertahan sampai aku dapat membunuhmu dan melenyapkan kaummu, itu kah yang kau mau?"

Kedua senjata mereka saling beradu, masih tetap di posisi yang sama—bertahan dan penyerang.

"Aku tidak mau melukai ayah!"

Pergerakan mereka terhenti, karena seseorang yang dipanggil ayah itu tidak meneruskan penyerangannya seperti tadi. Ia menatap kedua bola mata seperti miliknya dalam, terlihat ia sedang memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baik, kalau kau tidak ingin, aku yang akan melakukannya!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ketika pria gagah menyerang secepat kilat dengan pedangnya, pemuda berambut hitam legam membelalakkan matanya, lalu kembali fokus bertahan. Ia tidak ingin menyerang, ia tidak ingin melukai sosok ayahnya itu tapi keadaan mendesaknya, ayahnya mendesaknya, ia menjatuhkannya setelah memukul titik vital di tubuhnya.

Ia menyaksikan dengan sepasang netranya sendiri, ayahnya jatuh dalam tempo lambat, seolah waktu berhenti berputar sejenak pada saat itu juga. Masih menggenggam tongkat sampai detik berikutnya ia tersadar, ayahnya terkulai tidak berdaya di atas tanah kasar penuh debu dan pasir.

"Ayah!"

Melempar tongkatnya asal, menyebabkan benda panjang dengan ujung berukiran itu menggelinding ke arah lain. Ia berlari mendatangi ayahnya, memeluk sosok yang telah membesarkannya.

"Tir... Rasanya baru kemarin aku menimang-nimangmu... Sekarang kau bahkan sudah bisa mengayunkan tongkatmu sebegitu hebatnya."

Tir mengangkat tengkuk ayahnya—Teo McDohl, salah satu dari enam jendral terhebat Scarlet Moon Empire. Pria itu nampak tidak berdaya, perutnya terasa luar biasa sakit, seakan-akan organ dalamnya sedang luruh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Ia meringis kesakitan, mencoba bertahan dan menikmati wajah Tir untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tahu waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Bertahanlah ayah! Jangan berbicara," air muka Tir semakin panik, logikanya mulai tidak berarah,"siapapun tolong panggilkan bantuan!" Ia berteriak pada Allen dan siapapun itu yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Tangan kokoh berbalutkan _glove_ mencengkram erat lengannya, Tir kembali berbalik mendapati ayahnya berusaha tersenyum,

"Maafkan aku jarang bersamamu. Aku tahu aku bukan ayah yang baik untukmu... Maafkan ayah..."

Tir menggeleng,"tidak ayah, kumohon jangan berbicara lagi..."

"Apapun keputusanmu, ayah bangga dan akan selalu mendukungmu. Ikuti kata hatimu Tir, jangan biarkan orang-orang menghentikanmu..."

Napas Teo mulai tersengal-sengal, ia berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang makin kering dengan susah payah, mencoba menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara, suaranya makin memelan. Tir tidak sanggup menahan air mata untuk tidak menggenangi pelupuknya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Ayah bisa melihat ibumu dari sini sebentar lagi aku akan menemaninya... Kau belum pernah melihat ibumu bukan Tir? Ia wanita yang begitu cantik—ah tidak, sangat mempesona. Ia sangat menyayangimu, di detik-detik terakhirnya pun ia selalu mencintaimu..." Teo menerawang jauh ke langit di belakang kepala Tir yang kini menunduk padanya, memperhatikan sosok wanita berparas anggun tersenyum padanya dan tengah menantinya sabar. Tir tidak tahan lagi, ia sudah terisak. Bahunya bergetar kencang, air mata telah tumpah membanjiri wajahnya. Bagaimanapun, pria yang terbaring di bawahnya adalah ayah yang telah membesarkannya, orangtuanya. Belum separuh dari hidupnya ia habiskan dengan orang ini, dan kini ia begitu cepat pergi meninggalkannya?

"Seorang pemimpin dan seorang ksatria tidak boleh cengeng..." Teo masih berusaha tersenyum walau terpaksa,"ah, aku tidak menyesal harus mati hari ini. Malaikat pencabut nyawaku begitu rupawan."

Teo berhalusinasi, tidak pasti apakah ia benar melihat sosok istrinya atau hanya fatamorgana semata? Tapi Tir paham, ayahnya sudah mendekati ajal.

"Siapapun tolong bantu ayahku!" Ia berteriak marah, melampiaskan kemarahannya atas kekejaman takdir. Kenapa? Kenapa takdir begitu tidak bermoral? Memisahkan dia dari ayahnya dengan cara kotor seperti ini. Teo mengangkat tangannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, menyentuh rahang Tir,

"Ayah menyayangimu Tir... Putraku."

Hingga akhirnya tangan itu terkulai lemas di sisi pemiliknya.

"Kh!" Tir menahan isakan, ia menyembunyikan wajah di atas dada ayahnya yang baru saja wafat bersamaan dengan sang surya yang turut berduka kembali ke peraduannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

**Note:**

Err... Saya berusaha mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan feelnya tapi sepertinya saya gagal, dan dialognya juga berbeda dengan yang original, karena saya lupa -_-. Gomen,

Saya menulis cerita ini tak lain dan tak bukan karena tidak tahan menumpahkan kerinduan di fandom suikoden ini, apalagi cerita tentang ayah dan anak yang begitu tragis ini sungguh menggugah hati saya. Rasanya Tir adalah tokoh yang paling malang dan mengalami banyak kehilangan. Belakangan saya mulai merindukan game kesayangan ini, jadi saya mulai bermain suikoden 1 dari awal lagi, dan saat dimana besok ujian akhir semester akan berlangsung saya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bahkan menulis cerita fiksi ini, bukannya belajar. Duh, saya khilaf... Setelah UAS saya akan coba mempublish cerita suikoden lainnya. Mungkin tentang Tir lagi? Saya tiba-tiba terobsesi dengan dia, dia tampan dan klasik! Tokoh idaman favorit saya! Gya!

Mungkin ada saran atau kritik yang ingin disampaikan?


End file.
